Level 44
Level 44 is the 45th level of the backrooms. It is unconfirmed. Description Level 44 takes an appearance of an alternate dimension, where everything is different and sometimes reversed. Those who have been there nickname it 'Alternis'. The sky is the colour of sunsets. The horizon is orangish yellow and the sky itself is a light pink colour. However, the pink fades into a lilac colour once the sky goes higher. There is no sun, instead there is a black star. Sometimes random things appear in the sky then quickly disappear. They are illusions. However, a lot of people have explained that those illusions are actually very realistic. Sometimes it can go very cold for a second, and then really hot. The ground is made out of an unknown substance that is soft and yellow. Glowing dandelions and strange flora sprout out of the ground. Fireflies glow different colours. Nix Peaks Nix Peaks are an arrange of mountains made of a black rock and coated in snow. To reach there you must use the glass lift. The mountain is pretty hollow, but deep inside there is lava, which means it is a volcano. The volcano has not been reported to erupt soon. Galaxy Ocean There is a galaxy ocean. It is vast and it is unknown if there is an end to it. If you dive in, it looks like you're in space, there are stars, planets and auroras. However, you cannot see what's above it. It is highly suggested that if you ever enter that ocean, you must look up and swim up to reach the surface again. Otherwise there is a high chance of drowning. Sometimes you will see small iridescent quartz boats. You can sail across the ocean, but there is no land. It is always suggested to turn back. Sometimes there is a humanoid figure made out of the ocean's substance. It is referred to as 'The Goddess'. If 'she' sees you, she will grab you and place you on a platform located inside of her body. She will then ask you a series of questions about how much good deeds you've been doing. The more good deeds you do, the higher the platform ascends, and if you don't do much good deeds, the platform will descend. Once the platform has ascended up to her head she will grab you out, saying you've passed the trial. If the platform has descended enough times, it will sink into the ocean where you will drown. One thing is that this goddess is very naive and she will easily believe lies. Cliffs There are many cliffs in this strange area. The cliffs are made of rock with glowing colourful moss. The tips of the cliff are coated in the same soft yellow substance. There are luminescent mushrooms growing out of moss. Sometimes there are unstable bridges connecting one cliff to another, but it is recommended not to cross as it is very dangerous. There are also burrows and caves dug into the cliff. There you will spot lavender coloured hot springs and crystals you've never seen before. Some travellers have settled there. In order to reach a dug in cave you must use ladders or ropes. Sometimes the caves will be nests to entities found in that level and other times ice caves and very rarely it will house 'Lucidom' but this is so rare it is believed to be just a legend. Glass Lifts The most common sight found in Level 44 are glass lifts. They operate just like ski lifts, but they vary in size, sometimes they will be small enough to carry one person and sometimes they are large enough to carry a whole group. These lifts often go nowhere, just float through the air attached onto strings. Sometimes they are used by travellers to navigate into the caves in the cliff. Usually it is best to spend as much time as you like on here because of the landscape, however it is also good to use the chance whenever the lift goes closest to the ground so you can jump on. Remember, the ride never ends. Glass lifts often appear in random locations, then start getting pulled up onto the air. Tenebris Cave Tenebris Cave is a cave that is most distinguishable by webs attached to it and splats of blood, unlike other caves. You will find it after wandering around this level for a while. However, it is strongly advised not to enter. Only one traveller made it out alive. They claimed that in the level there are strange white strings in the limestone, that seem to come together and form an entity. This entity is referred to as 'Virga'. It takes a humanoid appearance resembling old cave art. The strings forming it seem to glitch out of the place, making it look shaky. Once it sees you, strings will seem to grow out of the floor itself and tie you up and squeeze you to death. It is also claimed that the webs around the cave were used to kill up other victims. The cave is also painted with blood. The surviving traveller was too traumatized by the experience itself to explain how to escape, so it is just advised not to enter. Entities Other flora/fauna Nothing much has been documented about these entities, but most of them are harmless. Some examples are the glowing plants and fireflies and occasionally other insects. Viverra Viverra are ferret like creatures. They are usually white with cat ears, two long frilly ears surrounded by halos that have a variety of colour, and a puffy fox tail. They usually gather around in places where there a lots of flora, and are born in nests in tight burrows. They have poor hearing and their expressions are always emotionless. They do not mind being picked up or even being injured. Viverrae bleed almond water, so any travellers who went there often slaughtered them for their flesh. Others have decided to protect them in case they go extinct, and even others like to keep them as pets and bring them to other levels. However, since not much is known of the Viverra and how it survives, viverrae often die when brought to other levels. One note is that some hostile entities found on other levels often target viverrae on sight, rather than humans. More information will be researched on why these entities like to kill viverrae and how to successfully keep them as pets. Piscis Piscis is a species of fish that is often caught flying out of the galaxy ocean. It is very large, and it looks like a regular goldfish, but it is decorated with patterns and shapes of different colours like diamonds and stars. Piscis speak an unknown language but they never seem to communicate with humans, rather they communicate with other piscis. They are also known as the flying fish of Level 44. Like glass lifts, it is possible to ride a Piscis, even though it goes nowhere, just like a glass lift. It won't even mind, and sometimes it won't even notice you. Eventually it does return under the galaxy ocean, but that will take about a few months to do so. If you ever do ride a Piscis it is recommended to jump off when it is close to a high ground, for example a mountain or cliff. When riding a Pisicis, a strange thing is it will always be speaking, even when there aren't any Piscis around. In fact, there aren't. Sometimes when you look closely you may see mirages of other Piscis swimming around the sky in shoals but usually they disappear, just like any other mirage. There is a theory saying the Piscis has such good eyesight it can tell if there are other Piscis around in mirages, but it is still being researched. Fantasy Illusions Fantasy Illusions are first entities that take the form of rolling white balls. However, once it spots a human, it will roll faster towards it. It then explodes into a whole illusion, or fantasy reality for the human to be trapped in. This reality looks like a whole world inside of a piece of contemporary art . The reality is different every time. Sometimes people can tell which artworks they are in. This reality usually lasts from a few minutes to almost a month, so it can be a pretty dangerous situation. Lucidom Lucidom is a humanoid entity found in one of the many different caves in cliffs. She is first mentioned by 'The Goddess' during the so called trials, briefly asking if the human has seen Lucidom, but the answer will not affect the transition of the platform in any way. If you ever come across the cave housing Lucidom, you will first notice a long hallway and an entrance to a chamber. Inside of the chamber are many crystals and plants, and right in the middle, a jewelled box big enough to hold a human. It is actually possible to open the box but you must be very strong to do so. Inside the box is an ice crystal holding a sleeping female, looking around 13-18 years old. It is known that they are Lucidom. There is a theory where The Goddess has gave Lucidom a trial like what she has done to any other human, but since Lucidom is so humble she ended up trying to tell the Goddess she has done everything wrong. The Goddess attempted to drown Lucidom in the ocean but halfway through the process she felt bad doing this to such a young human being and decided to preserve her body in one of the caves. It is unknown if she is actually dead or not. Entering and exiting Level 44 To enter, you must go to the Metro station in any of the levels the Metro stops at and there is a slight chance you will see a purple box big enough to hold a few humans. You can enter the box with friends if you like. Inside of the box are windows and one large button. If you push it, the box will transport you through a rainbow tunnel into Level 44. It will land on a hill. To leave, you must find your way back to the box and push the button again to transport you back to the Metro. If you only want to stay in the level for a short time, it is best not to wander too far away from the box.